Blueberries are a well-known fruit enjoyed by many throughout the world. One example of an existing, patented blueberry variety is Star, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,675. Another example of an existing, patented blueberry variety is Rebel, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,138.
Compared to Star, the present cultivar, ‘BB05-185GA’, has a fruit color that is much lighter in color. The chill requirement for ‘BB05-185GA’ is slightly more (500 hrs vs. 400 hrs). Fruit maturity is about 7 days later than Star. Fruit size is much larger and consistent in sizing. New leaf growth is reddish in color.
Compared to Rebel, ‘BB05-185GA’ has a more upright bush shape. The chill requirement for ‘BB05-185GA’ is more than Rebel (500 vs. 300). Fruit maturity is later than Rebel by 10-14 days. Fruit is lighter blue color, firmer and with very high sweetness as compared to Rebel. New leaf growth is reddish in color.
The present cultivar, ‘BB05-185GA’, provides one or more advantages compared to these and/or other blueberry varieties.